


[Podfic] Study Buddies

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody needs a support system, especially Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Study Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561067) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 37:30  
**File Size:** 40.3 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012111302.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b)


End file.
